Hidden Behind the Collar
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Request from AnthonyAngrywolf. Hunter feels left out of his family and thinks maybe his life and theirs would be better if he left. so in the deep of night, Hunter Runs away to live in complete isolation, or at least that's what he thought he would be doing. HunterXoc.


**Hiding behind the collar**

Hunter woke up this morning like he normally did. His pillow jammed into his collar, almost to a point to where it was suffocating him and his body half on and half off his bed. Last night he had the same nightmare; the one where he was in a dark room alone but he could hear voices all around him, screaming at him how he was a freak or weirdo because of his collar.

Hunter wouldn't say it out loud but he knew that the voices were speaking the truth. In his eyes, even that of his own odd family, he was a freak. Even his own grandfather suspected him of being a freak by thinking he was gay.

Shaking the pillow out of his collar, Hunter allowed the other half of his body to slip to the floor with a **thump**. He barely got any sleep last night and it was going to show today. Slowly standing up, Hunter walked over to his own personal bathroom; Sierra had pitched a fit about it to their parents but Hunter needed it when he would wake up late in the night to use it periodically.

Shutting the door behind him, Hunter looked into the small mirror that showed the him the sad example of a lion. Hunter never complained about the collar but on the inside he wanted to shred it to bits. Shaking his head, Hunter turned to the shower and turned on the hot water and stepped in.

As the water rained down on his body, Hunter took in a large breath of air and allowed the water to fill up his collar. As the water surrounded his head, Hunter thought about what life would be like if he wasn't around. Shaking his head violently, Hunter poured out the water from his collar and gasped at the air. He could never bring himself to hold it any longer passed what his lungs could handle but he thought about it many times.

Shutting off the water, hunter stepped out and dried himself off. Walking out of the bathroom, he walked over to his small desk where he held his large collection of 'Lord of the Rings' figures and cards. He had three Frodo's and a few other dozen characters that no one in his family really seemed to care for. Picking up one of his favorite dragons he rubbed his paw over it and sighed. "Bet my life would have been cooler if I was a dragon." Placing the figure down, Hunter decided it was a good time to head out to meet his family for breakfast.

As Hunter came into the living room, he saw that no one not even his grumpy old grandfather. Looking over at the table he saw a little note waiting for him. Picking up the letter, Hunter read it to himself. "Head to leave early for a rehearsal; won't be back until later tonight. Foods in the fridge and Snack will be over later to watch you. Mom and Dad."

Again he was left alone and he knew that even if his dad had asked Snack to watch him, he would never show and just tell his dad that he did.

Walking over to the fridge, Hunter pulled out a small slice of meat and ate it quickly. Deciding that it was better to go for a walk than just stay in his room all day, Hunter left his house and slowly walked down the street.

OoOoOoOoOo

For most of the walk, Hunter didn't see anyone. It must be a big show if everyone was gone. Looking over t at one house, Hunter saw that they had left in such a hurry that they had left their door open.

Looking down at his feet, Hunter wondered what it was like to be part of something to so big as what his parents did. But he knew he wasn't special enough to do something like that in his future. If at best he would be sent to a low class zoo and used only to allow people to watch him as he walked around his pen in circles.

Hunter knew this from the start and that was what kind of caused him to chew on himself. The stress and worry made him feel left out and when he saw how much attention he got when he began to bite himself, he continued. But after a while, the humans put the collar on him and he soon lost that attention.

Stopping suddenly, Hunter looked to the sky and saw that it was well passed noon. He had been walking for so long and he hadn't even realized it. Giving off a dead pan sigh, Hunter turned to head home.

By the time Hunter reached home, it was almost dark out and he noticed that the light in his house were still off like he left them. Entering the house, Hunter flipped them on and walked over to his favorite spot near the fan. Laying down, Hunter waited quietly for his family to come home.

After what Hunter thought was about three hours, his family finally came home. As they came in the were all laughing and shouting at how good the show went. As the each filed in, none of them took notice to Hunter as he watched them closely.

"Time to hit the hay everyone, another big show tomorrow and we need the Beauty sleep." Hunter listened as his father spoke to the others and they all went to their own rooms. "You too Hunter. I don't want to hear from you not being tired because Snack let you sleep in. to bed." Hunter nodded and slowly walked to his room. He was actually surprised that his father had said anything to him. Mostly he was left alone at his spot and would walk himself back to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, Hunter looked over at his window and saw how much light the moon was giving off. It literally filled his room with light and made his 'Lord of the Rings' figure seem almost life like.

Walking over to his window, Hunter shook his head and sighed. This life with his family was not for him and he finally knew it. Turning away from the window, Hunter grabbed a bag he had and stuffed it with a few of his figures and a few snacks he had in his room. "I can't stay here. Not anymore." Pushing his window open, which gave him a big gush of air in his face, Hunter slowly crawled out of his room and into the night. Looking back one last time, Hunter bid fair well to his family and walked into the wooded area that surround their land.

Hunter knew that if he could make it out of area he could catch a truck that could take him away from this. He knew, from what Snack told him, that there was this one truck that would bring them all the food and it would come right before dawn to drop it off. If Hunter could make to it before dawn, he had a ticket out of his old life.

Hunter didn't know what would happen when he was finally gone but he did have one idea. Find some area that was alone and as far away from others as could be.

Just as Hunter was about to jump the fence that surround their land, he pulled out a knife from his bag and cut the collar off. Feeling a slight prick of pain, Hunter put his paw to his neck and noticed that he had cut a small section on the back of his neck. Ignoring the small amount of blood. Hunter tossed the collar behind him and jumped the fence and continued on with his new life.

**Okay, what do you guys think, this was a requested story from** **AnthonyAngrywolf and this was the first thing that came to mind. I watched a few episodes of the show and I noticed that Hunter wasn't around a lot as the others were. And then it got me thinking what goes on in that little lions mind.**

**Hope AnthonyAngrywolf likes this. This will continue, I already have a great idea where this will go and I hope they will like it also.**


End file.
